


marigold

by deltachye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, One Shot, Reader-Insert, a lil sexy, hbd lovely, idk how to tag dat lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x koushi sugawara]It was just the start of a good birthday, and you already had a feeling you wouldn’t be sleeping very well to recover at the end of it.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157
Collections: Gift Fics





	marigold

**Author's Note:**

> happy bday to my marigold :)

“What’s going on with you, Kou!?”

You couldn’t help but laugh as you jerked away from his touch. His silver hair, silky soft, still tickled you mercilessly as he burrowed his face into the crook of your neck.

“What? Can’t I just adore my beautiful girlfriend?” he asked, the voice muffled against your skin. He laid a gentle kiss there, but then,

“Ah!”

Your hand flew against the top of his head, knocking him backwards. In view, you watched the sly grin spread devilishly across his handsome face, crinkling the precious mole at the corner of his eye.

“Don’t leave hickies there!” you fumed, clasping a hand over the sweetly throbbing mark. “I told you; you have to stay collarbones down!”

“Sorry, love. Guess I got a little carried away. I mean, it _is_ your birthday today.”

You rolled your eyes with disapproval, but your heart was racing in your chest. Koushi rolled to the side, balancing his head in his palm as he stared down at you. Suddenly shy under his scrutinizing gaze, you pulled the sheet up to your chin.

“What?” you demanded when he refused to say anything.

“I’m just thinking about what it’ll be like to wake up next to you every day.”

“Aw, stop. You’re getting cheesy again.”

“I can’t help it!” he complained. “You’re just too perfect.”

The sheet rose up to your nose, though you doubted it was doing much to cover your maddening blush. He knew exactly what he was doing to you, didn’t he? His finger hooked around the top of it and dragged it back down, revealing your face. You couldn’t even contain your goofy grin.

“Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself?”

“Mhm. I’m sure.” He plopped down into the pillows, facing you directly. His hand reached down, and you allowed his soothingly cool fingers to intertwine around yours. “Know what else I’m thinking about?”

“I never know what you’re thinking.”

“I’m thinking about what it’ll be like to have a perfect wife instead of just a perfect girlfriend.”

“Oh—” Instinctively, your fingers tightened around his. “Seriously, _what_? You’re so lovey-dovey today.”

“Can’t I be?” he teased, kissing your fingertips. “You know you like it. Anyways. Tell me about it.”

“About _what_?”

“The kind of wedding you want.”

“It’s way too early for that!” you laughed. He shrugged, a happy gleam in his warm brown eyes.

“So?”

“Okay, well. I’ll humour you.” You rolled your own body over so that you weren’t straining to face him and tucked his hand to your chest. “I want… a really fun wedding. The loud unforgettable type with lots of music and dancing. And good food. Lots of it. And I want all our friends and family to be there and to have a good time with us, too.”

“Mm… sounds just like you.” He pressed his forehead to yours as if he couldn’t stand another second without touching you.

“I thought you’d be more of a groomzilla,” you teased. “You sure you’re okay letting me plan everything?”

“If it makes you happy, then yes. I’ll do anything you want.”

You were about to say something along the lines of _‘oh, anything?’_ before your phone chimed on the night stand, buzzing angrily. You turned away from him to check the screen and sighed disappointedly.

“Work?” Koushi asked sullenly. Your heart squeezed as you turned back to the sight of his forlorn face.

“Yup. Time to get ready. I have to do more make-up today since _somebody_ couldn’t hold back.”

He sat up with you and suddenly locked his strong arms around your waist, pulling you back to his chest. The chill of his bare skin against yours made a shock jolt up your spine. In defeat, you slumped against his embrace. There was no way you could overpower him in a match, so you’d have to use clever words.

“Koushi, if you don’t let me go, I’ll get mad. I don’t want to be late.”

“I know, I know… your patients need you, yada yada… what about me? _I_ need you too.” He kissed your ear and then your neck before resting his chin against your shoulder, giving you a pout from the corner of your eye.

“Don’t be a whiny baby,” you chided light-heartedly. “You can live without me for a day.”

“I can’t, but because I respect how kickass you are, I’ll let you go. You’ll be off early though, right?”

“I hope so. Dr. Mendoza might ask me to do some extra writing up, so…”

If you were looking, you would’ve noticed the dark expression cross his sweet countenance—but suddenly you were on your back again, flipped into the mattress so firmly that the air was knocked out of your lungs. Koushi stared down at you seriously.

“Hey—” you began to reprimand, but his voice was stern and made the words die in your throat. His hands tightened around your wrists, pinned above your head.

“Don’t say another man’s name in front of me. I’ve only got so much patience.”

Your lips curled into a smile, hiding the way your heart was jackhammering against your ribs in delight. “Jealous?”

“Of course. I’m crazy about you.” He raised his hands from yours and you felt the fingers slip through your hair. He leant down and kissed the strands, his eyes flickering to yours to make sure you were watching. Then he kissed your lips. Unlike the sweetness of before, this one was ravishing—his tongue powered into your mouth, leaving your lungs aching for air, but he wouldn’t even let you breathe. You had to tap his arm before he let you go, and after that, his lips continued south. You gasped in pleasure and your body arched up unwillingly when his teeth grazed the hollow of your collarbones.

“Okay, _enough_!” you cried out, only managing to regain your senses when you remembered the time with a panicked jolt. You scrambled up and escaped his hold by tumbling out of the bed. “I’ll see you later, all right?”

“That’s a promise!” he called as you hurried out of the bedroom to the washroom. In the safety of solitude, you finally allowed yourself to relax, your hand splayed across your chest. You looked at yourself in the mirror, pulling back your hair to examine the line-shaped red mark branding your skin. Koushi’s woman. A future Sugawara? Well, that didn’t sound so bad.

It was just the start of a good birthday, and you already had a feeling you wouldn’t be sleeping very well to recover at the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> deltachye.tumblr.com


End file.
